Stay Alive the Ride
by The Bonafied One
Summary: Jin and Xiaoyu are two completely different people with similar paths. Strangers at first, they befriend each other and Jin opens up about his dark family history. Xiaoyu; the foil to his darkness struggles to bring Jin into the light and move away from his past and his dark future.
1. Two Weeks in Hawaii

Author's note: First Tekken story, all reviews are welcome. I changed Jin's last name from Kazama to Mishima for a reason, and remember in Japan they call each other by last names. So Xiaoyu doesn't know his first name yet. I want to make this a long story so the begining is going to be kind of slow building up their relationship, but the climax will come.

* * *

Two Weeks in Hawaii

"Xiayou, hurry up we're all waiting for you!" Hirano called down the hallway. I was at the vending machine trying to decide between iced tea or lemonade; a tough decision indeed.

"Coming!" I called back while making my decision for lemonade. My hands were completely full from other snacks I bought from home, so I did the smartest thing I could think of. I placed a bag of crackers in my mouth and crab the canned lemonade from the machine and run back over to Hirano.

"Kay here," I mumbled through my mouth.

Hirano placed her hand on her hips and sighed at me, "Honestly Xiaoyu don't carry around so much food, it's unattractive. Guys won't think you're cute."

I could only smile at her in response, she took some snacks out of my hand to help me carry them into the classroom and we sat with some of the other girls in our class. We laughed per usual and talked about the usual things music, movies, other girls…boys. "Look guys there she goes," one of the girls calls out.

"It's Lili," We all stared as we watched the blonde haired beauty walk past our classroom. "She's gorgeous."

"Ya I know but I heard she's rude. She doesn't really talk to anyone," Asami stated. Asami was a busty girl with medium length brown hair. She very flashy because she wore make-up and expensive jewlery all the time.

"That's kind of pretentious of her right, she probably thinks she's better than most of us because she's so rich," Keiko continued. Keiko was a little shorter than the rest of us. She had short black hair that was cut into an edgy bob.

I just rolled my eyes as I tried to tune out the girls talking about Lili. I hate when this happens, when all we do is sit around and talk about other people it's so… pointless. "I have to use the restroom," I said suddenly getting up and walking away from the table. I just roamed the hallways for a moment trying to avoid going back into the classroom.

"You're going to have to pull up your grades. Do you hear me Mishima?" one of the teachers was reprimanding a student in the hallways.

"Yeah, I hear you."

"You're going to have to pull up your grades if you're going to continue in the advanced classes."

The male student caught my eye and said, "What are you looking at?" I was startled by him noticing me and quickly walked past them. I made it back to the classroom in time a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Xiaoyu, I was worried about you, I thought you might have fell in the toilet or something," Hirano explained as I sat down behind her.

"No I just got a little distracted is all, you know me." Yup spacey, spacey I thought. My imagination took control of my mind as the teacher started to talk. Lucky for me I had the perfect seat in the back, right next to the window. I admired the beautiful sunshine outside, it's such a drag that I have to waste time indoors in school. Come on bell hurry up and ring.

* * *

*Ring* finally freedom, I gather my books into my bag and stand up in my desk getting ready to leave. "Hey Xiaoyu, don't leave yet. We're discussing our plans for the group outing tomorrow," Hirano said trying to stop me from leaving.

"Really another group date. We go on one like every weekend. Can't we just go see a movie or something?"

"We could but group dates are just more fun. Besides we've got better guys this time, so we'll have lots of fun."

"Fine," I said giving up and agreed to stay behind for Hirano. We collaborated with the Keiko and Asami and decided that 6'o clock at the Tea Tree café was a perfect place to meet.

"Alright guys I'm leaving now," I announced turning around to exit the class.

"But Xiaoyu we haven't finished planning our outfits," Keiko called.

"Just text me the details later guys." As I was leaving the classroom I could hear the girls talking about me to Hirano.

"Jeez why does she have to be like that?"

"C'mon guys she means well." Hirano replied. At least I have someone on my side.

Whatever if they want to talk about me go ahead, at least Hirano will defend me. "Those are some friends you have." I heard a voice next to me say. I turned my head to see was that Mishima guy waiting outside the door. Surely he wasn't waiting for me to come outside. Probably not I'm sure it's just a coincidence that he was standing there.

"Ya well it's none of your business," I said and stormed down the hallway out of the school. I unlocked my bike and rode it out of the school gates. I made it to my house after ten minutes and called out to my grandfather when I walked through the door, "Grandpa I'm home. How was the doctor today?"

"Xiaoyu," My grandfather greeted me. He's a rather short man with a long gray beard. He's very old and although he seems weak he's actually quite strong. When he took me after my parents died, he taught me martial arts. "The doctor said I need to have a better diet. I have to cut back on the sugar and sugar or it'll raise my blood pressure."

"Grandpa I've been telling you that. Why don't you ever listen to me?" I walked past him to the back yard where I greeted my favorite furry friend. "Panda!" Panda looked up at me and stood up to give me a giant bear hug. "Hehe, oh I missed you two buddy." Panda set me back down and continued to eat her bamboo. My phone began to vibrate; it was a text from Hirano explaining the details about the group date tomorrow. How troublesome why do I put myself through such torture just to fit in with everyone. I pulled out food from the cabinet to start on dinner, but noticed we were missing a few ingredients. "Grandpa, I need to run to store. I'll be back in a minute."

I looked through the shelves at the store till I found the ones I was looking for. As I walked out the store I saw that Mishima guy again, but he was surrounded by some sketchy looking guys. They were leading him into a dark alley. I know I shouldn't meddle but I can't just ignore this what if something really happens. So I followed them and hid behind a car in front of the alley to keep out of site.

"This seems like a nice area where no one will interrupt us," the first thug said.

"Yeah that way no one can hear you scream," the second thug explained while pulling out a knife. My body began moving instinctively and I stood in front of Mishima to protect him.

"What are you doing?" Mishima asked.

"Keeping you from getting killed," I answered.

"Step aside girly or we'll take you out too," said the third thug.

"I'd like to see you try." The first thug charged at me and I dropped my bag and grabbed the guy and was able to shift his weight so that he moved past me. The one with the knife came next and I kicked the knife out of his hand. Then the third thug grabbed me from behind, while the second one picked up his knife and held it in front of me.

"Hold her still." The thug was soon knocked unconscious by Mishima. He tossed the guy to the side and stood in front of us smirking.

"Let her go and I won't hurt you." The guy tossed me to the side and charged at Mishima but he was punched so hard in the gut he fell over from pain. I looked up at him from the ground to see Mishima standing over me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the ground and ran out of the alley way. We stopped at the park a few blocks down to catch our breath. "What are you doing here, I didn't need ask for your help."

"I thought you were in trouble," I said between puffs of air. "If I had known you could fight I would've went on with my day." I was still hunched over my knees trying to catch my breath. "Oh no I dropped my bag in the alley. Now I have to go buy more." I heard a bag shuffle in front of me and Mishima handed it to me, "Thanks," I said before taking the bag out of his hand. He walked away from me leaving me in the park. "Hey wait a minute."

"Don't follow me," he said without turning around to look at me. He just waved a gestured at me and kept walking down the street away from the park.


	2. Always Something

Author's note: Okay so I've written several chapters for this story so updates will be coming pretty soon. They haven't established first name basis yet so that's why she refers to Jin as Mishima. Thank you for reading enjoy.

Always Something

Friday afternoon, it's here and why am I not excited about it. Maybe because I have to spend the afternoon preparing for this stupid group date. I mean seriously what's so fun about going on a blind date with a bunch of dumb guys. We always do the same fucking thing, we go to have dinner and end up singing karaoke or going to some night club. I'm not looking for a guy so I went for something comfortable; a white crop top, light skinny jeans, and classic black and white high top chucks. I let my long black hair down from my usual standard pig tails to look like I was trying to be a little feminine. My phone rang with a text telling me to meet everyone at Tea Tree café for dinner.

The girls were all sitting by the window at a table waiting for me and waved me over to where they're sitting. I took my seat next to Hirano greeting everyone realizing they were all looking at me. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Asami answered. "It's just that you're not really dressed up like us." I took note of everyone's attire. Asami and Keiko were both wearing skirts with a nice shirt and sandals. While Hirano wore a fashionable shirt with shorts and sandals. All three of them were wearing make-up and they hair was done.

"Oh, well you guys know I don't like dressing up for this stuff," I said trying to redirect the conversation.

"Whatever more attention for us," Asami replied. I shot her a dirty look and asked the waitress for an iced tea. We talked for ten minutes until the guys showed up at the café. "Hey guys, over here." Asami called. The four guys sat down in front of us and I instantly stared at the guy that sat in front of me. "Okay everyone introductions. I'm Asami Kirijo this is Keiko Takeba, Hirano Miharu, and Ling Xiaoyu." She pointed to the guys next, "This is Kou Tanaka, Souji Iori, Shin Kamiya, and Jin Mishima." Jin Mishima, he's the guy from last night. He was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans, black and white high top shoes, and a black fashionable, hoodless, zip-up hoodie. I must admit for a guy Mishima did have style, even if he was wearing different shades of the same color. He caught me staring at him and averted my eyes. Dinner was kind of awkward for me everyone was conversing and enjoying themselves. Well everyone except me. I felt awkward like I didn't belong here.

"So what kind of name is Xiaoyu anyway?" Kou Tanaka asked. I didn't like this guy's face he looked smug with his crooked smile and backwards snapback."

"It's Chinese," I answered. "Why what's wrong with my name?"

"Nothin' it just sounds funny."

My checks turned bright red from being flustered, "It's not funny, it's just different."

"Forgive him this guy can be an idiot," Souji Iori replied. He seemed kind of smart with his black glasses. He had a relaxed air about him and sat with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's not nice to be rude to girls."

"What I was just messing with her."

"Don't worry about it Kou, Xiaoyu's just sensitive," Asami said causing everyone to laugh out loud. My face grew even redder. I turned to see Hirano to see her turn purple from laughter then I turn back in front of me to see Mishima snickering at me.

I slammed my hand on the table, "It's not funny anymore guys" Everyone settled down from laughter and began to eat the food. While eating my pasta I glance up to see Mishima's eyes on me. It shocked me for a minute and I had to do a double take, but the second time around his eyes was focused on his food.

* * *

"Oh man I'm so stuffed," Keiko said while rubbing her stomach as we walked down the street. "I could go for some Fruitti Cup for dessert though." Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded in that direction. Fruitti Cup was a cute little yogurt place. It was self-serve meaning that we could get as much yogurt and toppings as we wanted. I was one of the last to choose the flavor I wanted. When I was about to pull the lever down, Mishima came and pulled the neighboring lever.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone, what?"

"About last night?"

"No, but what were you doing back there?"

"Nothing, I was just hanging out."

"Didn't look like hanging out to me"

"That doesn't matter, just don't say anything or else."

"Or what?" I slammed the lever up and challenged him to a stare off. I don't like being threatened and the fact he is using that to silence me was pissing me off.

"Hey guys hurry up." Hirano called to us from the register, "We're all waiting." Jin and I continued on to pick out the toppings to put on our yogurt and went to the cashier to pay. We met up with the rest of the group to decide on our next activities. "How's Karaoke sound to you guys?" Hirano asked.

"That's great," Jin replied putting on a fake smile to pretend everything is okay. We walked the street eating our yogurt. Each of us were paired up; Asami and Kou, Keiko and Shin, Hirano and Souji, and me and Jin.

"So your friends don't know about your double life?" I asked Jin while putting a spoon full of fro-yo in my mouth.

"That's none of your business."

"Ya it is I almost got hurt fighting with you."

"No one asked for your help." We both glared at each other again, waiting for the other to flinch. I broke contact first and continued to eat my fro-yo.

Although Mishima was starting to get on my nerves, I could definitely look forward to singing karaoke. We turned the lights down low and turned on the strobe lights. Hirano and I went first singing a duet to the sailor moon theme song. The guys sang mostly J-rock songs while the girls usually sang J-pop. I could see everyone starting to pair up and got a little uncomfortable about the situation. I checked my phone to see that it was already 11:00pm and I was ready to leave.

"Guys I'm feeling a little tired, I think I'm gonna head out." I got up, maneuvered my way to the door, and exited the room while saying bye to everyone. I paid my fees downstairs at the hostess desk. Before I could get out the door someone grabbed my arm firmly to keep me from leaving. Mishima pulled out his money to pay his share and pulled me outside. "You don't need to be so rough." I complained while snatching my arm out of his hand. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I came to walk you home." I glared at him while rubbing my arm hoping a bruise doesn't develop.

"Look I didn't ask for your help I don't need someone to walk me home," I said glaring at him again.

"Just like how I didn't ask for your help last night. Consider it pay back for yesterday. Besides a girl shouldn't walk around this late at night by herself." I continued to stare at him trying to see if he has any alternative motive to get rid of me. "Look we can stand here all night or you can show me where you live. Your choice."

"Okay, follow me." We took the train home, and stayed in an awkward silence. There were a couple of other people on the train with us. Some people returning home from a long night and a couple in the corner making out.

"Why'd you decide to leave early?" Mishima asked breaking the silence.

"I not really a fan of group dates and I didn't really want to see everyone hook-up."

"Well why even come if you don't like it? You could've saved yourself time and money."

"I don't even know, Hirano convinced me to go. She really likes Asami and Keikos and she really wanted to go. But she said she wanted me to come with her."

"That's annoying why go if you don't like the people you're going with?"

"Hirano is my best friend, and she really wanted me to come. I like Hirano I just hate Asami and Keiko.

Mishima leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "That's dumb"

"You're one to talk, do you even like those guys you came with?"

"Hmph ya but I didn't come because of them. I came because I was bored."

My jaw dropped a little from being surprised by his answer then started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You look so serious all the time I just didn't think you would say something like that." I continued to giggle while holding my stomach. Mishima shuffled in his seat a little and put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and crossed one leg over the other. "Sorry I was just caught off guard a little." I pushed my hair back behind my ear a little embarrassed for laughing like that.

"So what kind of martial arts do you practice?" Mishima asked me.

"I practice piguaquan and Baguazhang mix. My grandpa taught me when I was younger."

" I guess we're kind of the same my grandfather taught me martial arts too. I practice Mishima style karate with a mix of Kazama style karate."

"So, are you actually related to the Mishima family?"

"Yeah, my last name is Mishima. What did you think?"

I fell back in my chair from surprise again, "I thought it was just a coincidence. You know like when some people have the same name. Besides it's not like you go around telling everyone you're an actual Mishima."

Mishima giggled at my surprise face, "It's not something I'm really proud of." We continued to talk on the train until it reached my stop. Mishima continued to see me home, only stopping in front of my house.

"Well this is it. Thank you for walking me home."

"Don't mention it." As soon as Mishima answered me the porch light flicked on and the door cracked open a bit. I heard a growl come from the door and Panda jumped out the door. She crouched in front of me growling at Mishima.

"Woah easy girl, he's just walking me home."

Mishima started to giggle again and got down lower to get a closer look at Panda. "How the hell do you own Panda?"

I started to scratch my check with my finger out of nervousness, "I sort of adopted her. She's like my bestfriend, and my bodyguard apperantly." Mishima patted her head and Panda instantly stopped growling.

"You're an interesting girl Xiaoyu." He stood up from petting Panda.

"X-Xiaoyu, when did we guess on first name basis?"

Mishima snickered again before answering me, "I guess we didn't i just think your name's cute."

"Wait what?"

"I'll see ya around." He flashed a wave at me and turned around to walk back to the station.

I couldn't control the red blush that was forming across my checks, "Panda did he just say that he thinks my name is cute?"


	3. Endlessly

Endlessly

"Xiaoyu you shouldn't have went home so early yesterday," Asami was telling me with a big smile on her face. "We went to see a late night premier of the New Fast and the Furious 8." I just rolled my eyes while I continued to eat my lunch; when she talks about seeing a movie she means giving head in back seat of the movie theatre. Asami continued to talk about her evening with Kou, I just tuned her out after the movie part. I looked past the girls to see Lili standing outside of the door. Even though she's been here for months she refused to change her school uniform. She wore a fancy green sweater with a green and red plaid skirt. Instead of the usual white button up with a blue and white plaid skirt. She was standing out in the hallway talking to some guy from another class; it looked like she was getting confessed to but she turned him down.

"Oye, whoever's in charge of classroom duties I have the notebooks I collected from yesterday. Come to the teacher's lounge during the break to get them," the teacher announced before leaving the classroom. I looked over at the board and saw my name listed for classroom duties this week.

"I guess I should go get them now." I said while standing up.

"Oh good luck with that," Keiko said while waving bye at me.

"No one's going to help me?"

"Sorry," Hirano said. "We eat our food slowly. I'm sure it won't be that heavy."

I gave up trying to convince them, "I'm sure you're right. I'll be right back." I walked out to the hallway and began to shiver because of the cold breeze coming through the windows. A piece of cloth hit me in my face from the wind; I removed it to see Lili sitting outside eating her lunch. I walked over to hand it to her, "Here I think this is yours."

Lili looked up from her lunch and took the cloth out of my hand and put it her pocket, "Thank you."

"Y-you know, you could eat lunch inside when the weather's freezing like this."

She looked at me from the corner of her eye as if I was bothering her, "I'm not welcome in there besides the sun is shining so it feels nice outside. It feels just like Monaco right now."

"So you really are foreign."

Lili set her food down and faced me completely, "Why are you talking to me? You do know what's going to happen if the other girls see right now?" We held eye contact for a minute as I tried to think of a response.

"I know, but I just don't think it's fair to judge you before I even talk to you."

"Stupid, suite yourself." She returned back to her food and continued eating. I left and went to go look for the teachers' lounge. The notebooks were heavier than I thought, I had to use my legs to open and close the door.

"Seems a little heavy for a girl to carry by herself. " Mishima was standing in front of me with a smug look on his face and his hands in his pockets. "So your so called friends won't even help you with things like this."

"Well if you know so much why don't you help me carry some of it?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Hey Jin," a guy with fiery red hair called out.

"I gotta go, see ya around Xiaoyu." I watched them both leave to go up the stairs.

"He could've at least helped me out before he left," I mumbled under my breath. It took me a while to get down the hallway back to the classroom. At least the door was still open.

"Hey Xiaoyu what took you so long," Hirano called out to me.

"Nothing just got a little caught up on the way. I stopped to talk to Lili and-"

"Lili what were you doing talking to her?" Asami interrupted.

"Nothing I was returning her handkerchief, since it got caught in the wind and hit me."

"Geez, she probably let it go on purpose to see who would pick it up. She seems like she would do something like that."

"I bet that's why she doesn't have any friends, because she always uses them," Keiko added on.

"I don't think that's true," I said nervously trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Even if she does want friends she could just simply head towards the guys. Then when she's surrounded by all the guys she'll be happy. I mean she's always scheming for some guys attention."Asami stated.

"Isn't that what you do though?" the girls stopped talking and started looking at me.

"Xiaoyu what are you saying?" Hirano asked.

"I mean we all talk about how she changes her attitude to get in with the guys, but we do that as well. We try and act a little cuter around guys so they'll like us."

Asami answered, "We don't do those things for just for guys to like us though."

"Bullshit you were just talking about growing your hair longer because Kou likes girls with long hair. You all say you don't like her but the fact that you guys talk to her just means that she's a big part of your lives. It's really ugly to bad mouth someone just because you're envious."

Asami became flustered and stood up from the desk, "What was that, making someone feel bad and all. I guess you're true colors are finally showing. C'mon Keiko we're leaving, Hirano you can stay if you choose too."

I sat there with my face down trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, "Go on Hirano I know you want too." I didn't want her to leave me here alone but I knew how she felt about them. She got up and left me sitting at the desk by myself. It became awkward in the classroom since everyone was now staring at me and I got up and left as well. Lili was outside the door and she nearly startled me.

"You didn't have to stand up for me in there you know." On that note she walked away from me as well. What am I doing? I have no friends now, it's like middle school all over again.

* * *

Even the next day, Asami and Keiko continued to avoid me while Hirano continued to bounce back and forth between us. I took my lunch outside and sat in the corner of the school building trying to keep everyone from seeing me wallow in my sorrow.

"Hmm what are you doing eating lunch by yourself?" I looked up to see Mishima leaning over the window in front of me, "Where are your so called friends?" I wasn't in the mood to hear Mishima mocking me.

"Just go away Mishima, it's your fault we're not friends anymore." I pulled my knees into my chest hoping that he'll get the hint to leave me alone.

"How is it my fault? I didn't tell them to stop talking to you."

I stood up from the ground furious at him, "Because you kept telling me that they were just pretending to like me."

"… so that makes it my fault."

I faced my back towards him realizing my mistake, "No it's my fault. I was so concerned with not being alone that I didn't really care who my friends were. I'm just a weak person. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Tears started to well up in my eyes, but no matter how hard I try they wouldn't stop. I looked to see people coming over in my direction; if I don't act soon they'll see me cry. Suddenly I was pulled into Mishima's chest. I was so shocked I instantly stopped crying. Mishima was helping me hide my crying face from everyone. His chest was rather large and muscular, I guess that's something to expect from a fighter. His arm came around the back of my neck and cupped the back of my head. Instinctively I gripped his shirt trying to hold on to the bit of comfort he provided me.

"Just because you had fake friends doesn't make you a weak person. I think you're a strong person just for standing up for yourself." Mishima let go of me and waited for my response to his statement, "Well have you stopped crying now?"

I used my sleeve to wipe my face to get a better look at him, "Mishima are you really a nice person, or do you just like to tease people?"

He turned his face away from me and put his hands in his pocket, "I don't know I just did what I felt like doing." He leaned out the window again and lightly tapped me on my forehead, "Xiaoyu stop calling me Mishima okay."

"But that's your name. What else am I supposed to call you?"

"I don't know; just don't call me Mishima anymore." He looked side to side to see if anyone was coming, "I'll leave first." I was confused; he didn't want me to call him Mishima but that was his name... my brain was all out of ideas, so I thought with my mouth.

"Jin!" I called he turned back around and looked at me, "Do you mind if I call you Jin?"

"Whatever, do what you want." Jin continued to walk from me as I leaned through the window watching. He's such a strange guy.


	4. Battle Cry

Battle Cry

Soon the end of the school term came and Asami, Keiko, and I are still on bad terms. Even Hirano has become more distant recently. "Alright kids remember you need to do your homework over break, don't slack off just because you'll be out of school for a couple of days," the teacher instructed. Soon the bell rang and we were all free from the prison of school. Although I haven't talked to Hirano in a while I didn't want to leave our friendship where it's currently at. Even though we've both changed Hirano and I have been bestfriends for a long time and it wouldn't feel right just leaving our relationship in the air. I walked over to where she was standing in front of Asami and Keiko, "Hirano can I talk to you?" she nodded yes and agreement and we stepped further away from them so we could have some privacy.

"Hirano I know things have been kind of weird between us lately, and I won't ask you to choose sides. But I don't want us to forget about being friends."

Hirano smiled gently at me, "You're right Xiaoyu. I was kind of scared that you didn't want to be friends with me anymore. I still want to be friends too, but I want to be friends with them as well. I guess there's no chance of you getting back on good terms with them." I shock my head no in response. "Okay, we can still hang out though, let's hang out over the break just the two of us." Keiko and Asami called for Hirano to hurry up, she looked back at me and I encourgaged her to go to them.

"Yeah we'll definantly hang out." We waved bye to each other and I watched the three of them walk away. I can't believe I worked up the courage to say that.

"Looks like you were able to settle things with at least one person." Lili said while walking up to me.

"It's for the best, I don't think I could get along with those two anymore." I smiled at her and said, "We should talk more." She looked at me kind of surprised. "When we come back from break we should talk more. I think we could get along."

She flashed me a half smile and walked past me, "I guess we'll see. Have a good break Ling."

"It's Xiaoyu. You can call me Xiaoyu."

She smiled at me again, "Bye Xiaoyu."

Lili's so mysterious, she kind of reminds me of Jin a little bit. A thought just flashed into my mind, I want to talk to Jin. Although we're not exactly friends I think we have some sort of neutral relationship established. I walked over to the advanced lockers thinking that maybe he'll be out of class right now. I searched all the rows for him but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I guess he went home early.

"Who are you looking for?"

"J-Jin I was looking for you. I had something I wanted to tell you."

"You got back together with your friends." He started cleaning out his locker and putting his books in his bag.

"Kind of I made back up with Hirano and I think I've finally found someone I really want to be friends with."

Jin was at a loss of words for a moment and then replied, "Well that's good to hear."

"Hey Jin are you ready to go? We've got some things to take care of tonight." The guy with the fiery red hair came up to us. He stopped when he realized I was standing there next to Jin. "Who's this girl?"

"I'm Ling Xiaoyu," I answered him.

The red head covered his mouth trying to hold back a laugh but failed, "What kind of name is Ling Xiaoyu?"

I scrunched my face in annoyance, "You're one to talk, what's up with that red hair you look like a hooligan."

"Whatever girly my hair is cooler than your name." he said continuing to laugh.

"Jin who is this guy?" I said directing my quuestion at him.

Jin snickered at us, "This is Hwoarang, he's a friend of mine."

"Pssh, Hwoarang, your name sounds weirder than mine." This guy was really getting on my nerves I don't know how much longer I could take of him.

"I'll admit Jin she's cute in the face, but I thought you went for more endowed girls." Hwoarang looked straight at my chest and I crossed my hands over my breasts.

"Why you little-"

"Anyway Jin are you on for tonight, we have to go down to Shin-Bashi."

"Shin-Bashi isn't that dangerous, what are you guys doing there?"

Hwoarang looked at me confused, "What you're friends with Jin and you don't even know what he does? Well if you must know he-"

"Hey Hwoarang, Chie's standing behind you and she looks pretty pissed." Jin said trying to distract Hwoarang. He turned around to see if Chie was there then Jin grabbed my hand and ran off with me out of the school building.

We ran out the school gates and down the street, "Wait Jin could you let go of me it's hard to keep up." Jin relased me and I tried to catch my breath. "What are you doing in Shin-Bashi tonight, you're not doing anything unsafe are you?"

"Alright that's enough questions. It's got nothing to do with you." Jin answered.

Jin was starting to irritate me with the nothing to do with me line,"Y-yes it does because you pulled me into this."

Jin stood straight in front of me putting his hands in his pockets again,"So if I let go of you, you won't have anything to do with me right?" His eyes were cold and uninviting this time he was scaring me and I didn't understand why. I grabbed on to sleeves and got closer to his face to see if he'll change expression. "Didn't you say you want me to let go, why are you grabbing onto me?" he asked.

"Because you're scaring me right now." I leaned my head into his chest trying to hide my face, "I'm afraid if I let go you'll disappear and I won't see you again." Oh no the tears started welling up again and I couldn't stop them.

"Jeez you're so annoying when you cry," Jin grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into him. "You make me feel like such a bad guy sometimes. I'm not going anywhere so just stop crying." I pulled away from his chest wiping the tears from my face. Jin was smiling at me and offered to walk me home again. We came to a fork in the road and stopped, "Do you mind if I leave you here I live over this way."

"Oh I didn't know you lived so close to me."

"Yeah, it was really convient the last time I walked you home."

I was worried about Jin now, I feel like he opens the door to his heart for me but everytime I get close he slams it in my face. "Jin you're not going to do anything scary tonight right?" I asked him hoping for a serious answer.

"No, Hwoarang and I just hang out there sometimes." He explained shifting his hands in his pockets again. He came up and placed his hand on top of my head, "Don't worry nothings going to happen."

"Okay well I'll stop by tomorrow to make sure you're still alive okay." He smirked at me and just nodded his head yes and turned to go home. "Don't forget Jin I'll see you tomorrow." He waved his hand in the air and continued walking. I turned around to go home as well. Jin can be so hard to read sometimes, one minute he's happy smiling and then the next he's dark and frightening. I wonder if he'll ever let me inside his heart.


	5. Distractions

Author's note: I love Lee's character. There's so much I can do with him in the story.

* * *

Distractions

"Jin!" I called knocking on his front door. "Jin open up, you better be inside." I stopped knocking and heard footsteps coming towards the door. Jin opened the door and was rubbing his eyes from waking up. He was only wearing white pajama bottoms but no shirt.

"Why are you here so early?"

"It's not early, it's 11:30. I told you I would stop by tomorrow to make sure you were alive. Have you been asleep this whole time?" He yawned and nodded yes to my question. "Well wake up it's almost the afternoon." I invited myself in to his home and looked around. It was clean and kind of looked like no one really lived here. "I guess you haven't eaten breakfast either. I'll make you something to eat." I rummaged through his kitchen to see that there wasn't much in there. I saw some eggs and sausages… an omelet it is then. I put my good cooking skills to work to make breakfast for the both of us. "Jin come eat the foods ready." I sat the plates on top of the mini table in his living room since he didn't have a real table in his house. Jin shuffled into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of his food. He looked more awake now but still seemed pretty pissed off. We both ate in silence for a minute until I thought of something to break the silence.

"Do you like your omelet?"

"It tastes a little funny, and it's kind of cold."

"Well if you don't like it you don't have to eat it." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I was just kidding, it's delicious." Jin said laughing at my flustered face.

"What time did you get back in?"

"Around 6 in the morning."

"S-six why were you out so late?"

"I was… distracted." I let the conversation die from there. I was anxious to know what was going on but I didn't want to press any buttons. The doorbell rang and Jin got up to answer the door. He opened the door and started yelling at someone, "W-what are you doing here? Get out!" A man with silver hair stepped inside explaining himself, "Heihachi sent me, he wanted to see how his favorite grandson was doing."

"I don't need anyone to watch over me get out." Jin followed behind the silver haired man and he stopped when he reached the threshold of the living room and stared at me.

"My my seems Jin has a lady friend. Am I interrupting you two?"

"No it's not like that we're just friends."

The man sat down next to and held out his hand for me to shake, "My name is Lee Chaolon. I'm Jin's uncle." I nervously shook his hand and tried to move away from him since he was so close. "I'm so glad little Jin is making friends. He's such a prude sometimes I was afraid he wouldn't be able to meet anyone."

"I'm right here you know," Jin said trying to remind Lee of his presence.

"Tell me young lady what's your name?"

"L-Ling Xiaoyu."

"Oh my Chinese, I knew we had a connection from the moment I saw." Lee hugged me tightly stroking my hair.

I asked through his hug, "What connection are you talking about?"

"You see I'm Chinese as well I was adopted by Heihachi when I was a young child. I was so fortunate to be adopted into such a prestigious family." Jin pulled Lee off of me dragged him towards the door. "Jin you're being so rude to me am I nothing but kind to you. I used to rock you to sleep at night while you cried in my arms."

"That never happened, stop making up lies," Jin said.

"Well before I go Heihachi said he wants to see you for dinner tonight. It's mandatory." Lee looked over at me and smiled, "Feel free to bring your lady friend as well. Bye Xiaoyu I'll see you sometime in the future." Just like that he left his presence was sort of like a typhoon, a gaudy typhoon.

"Sorry about that," Jin apologized and sat back down to finish his omelet.

"Don't be. How come you don't live with your family?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I've got nothing but time."

Jin looked at me and sighed, "My family and I don't really get along. I honestly didn't know they existed until I was 10. I used to live with my mother in Yakushima when I was younger. She was all the family I knew and she was all the family I needed."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed. I saw her fighting this demon and I went to help her but it knocked me unconscious. When I came to my house was burned down and my mother was missing. She told should anything happen to her I need to find a man named Heihachi Mishima, and when I found him I found out he was my grandfather. I also found out the man in charge of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the man who abandoned my mother and I was Kazuya Mishima; and he is my father."

"Have you ever met your father?"

"No, not yet. I'm waiting to get stronger so when I meet him. I'll destroy him." I was taken aback by his words, Jin had that evil look in his eyes again from yesterday and I didn't know how to respond to him again. "I can't ever forgive my father. My mother used to speak so kindly of him, telling me that I look just like him, and how he's just a misunderstood man. I hated the way she spoke about him, how she was still in love with him even though he left her. I can't forgive him for poisoning her mind and not being there for her when she needed him most."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. But I guess I can't really blame you for feeling that way. I won't pretend to understand what you're feeling because I don't know what you're feeling. But I bet your mother would be disappointed to hear you say that." Jin raised his eyebrow at me willing to listen to what I had to say. "I'm not saying what your father did wasn't wrong, but I'm sure your parents had their reasons for being together. She probably didn't want you to know the truth because she wanted to protect you from their corruption." Jin turned his face to the side and kind of scoffed off my comment. I lost my nerve to finish my comment and just sat in silence.

"You know," Jin commented. "You kind of sounded like her when you said that. That sounds exactly like something she would say."

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound like a parent."

"Don't apologize, it felt… nostalgic." After that we finished our breakfast and helped Jin wash the plates and put everything away. "Thank you for coming over today."

"No problem buddy, that's what friends are for." I gathered my things and Jin walked me to the front door ready to leave. "Look forward to dinner tonight okay."

"Huh, why?"

"Because you have to eat with your grandfather. I'm sure he looks forward to seeing you."

"Oh ya you're right. I'll see you later."

"Yeah bye." I left Jin's house happy that Jin was able to share something so emotional with me. The distance between us is closing finally.


	6. On the Wing

On the Wing

Everything begins from scratch today; it's the first day of the new semester at school. I push my way through the crowd of students to check the board of classroom assignments, I'm in class 1-A along with Hirano. I walk to my classroom and check the whiteboard at the front to see where I'll be sitting. I walk over my desk smiling happily because Lili's sitting right in front of me. She takes notice of me sitting behind her and puts her compact mirror away in her bag, "I guess we're in the same class then huh?"

"Now you have no choice but to talk to me," I replied back smiling.

"Hey Xiaoyu," Hirano said taking her seat next to me. "I'm so glad we're in the same class together. I was afraid I'd be all alone this semester." Hirano looked a little different; she got a pixie cut hairstyle over the break and the only make-up she was wearing was pink lip gloss.

"Yeah me too, you look good Hirano. I like your hair." I could feel this was going to be a good semester; even though Hirano and I didn't really hang out as much I as I wanted, she still is a good friend to me. I know she still talks to Asami and Keiko but I won't hold that against her.

"Look Jin, we're in the same class as your flat chested friend." I heard Hwoarang say as he walked through the door.

"What did you say!" my anger was rising again and I did some deep breathing exercises to calm down. I turned my attention to Jin who walked in right after Hwoarang. I him watched take his seat next to Hwoarang diagonally in front of me. I can't believe I'll be in the same class as Jin this semester. I wonder why, since he used to be in the advanced classes. Even though Jin was new to the class he seemed to fit right in, talking to all the guys casually as if they've been friends for a long time.

"So you really are a Mishima huh?" one of the guys asked Jin.

"Yeah but I don't really like to tell people that," Jin answered

"Well how do you feel now that you dropped from the advanced classes? I bet these classes will move to slow for you."

"I dropped because I can't stand all the extra work I had to do in the other classes. I just want to relax instead of putting all my energy into school. Eventually my grades slipped and I was dropped from the advanced classes. I didn't really see it coming." So the real reason why he's in here is because he's lazy. I should've known. Jin caught me looking at him from across the classroom and playfully stuck his tongue out me and returned to talking with the rest of the guys.

"So Lili how was your break?" She looked at me kind of wide eyed like she couldn't believe I was talking to her.

"Okay I guess, I didn't really do much. I flew back home to Monaco for a few days and did some shopping."

"You call that not doing much? I'm sure you did in a few days what takes most of us a few weeks. What about you Hirano how was your break?"

"Good I got this haircut and I spent time in Kyoto with my grandparents. Oh I hung out with Souji too."

"Oh are you guys going steady? That's why you look so cute."

Hirano blushed a little, "No, not yet at least."

"Well if you want a guy to commit you have to put your foot down," Lili said joining our conversation. "He's a good looking guy and nice too which means he has options. You'll have to act fast. If you plan on going on a date soon I want to help plan it. I can do your make-up and I have the perfect outfits." Hirano and I just laughed as Lili continued to explain how she was going to set up Souji and Hirano. While in the midst of our conversation Hwoarang walked over to us and gently takes Lili's hand.

"You are the most beautiful women in the world; will you please go on a date with me?"

"No," Lili replied sharply shooting Hwoarang down. Hirano and I started giggling at his defeat and watched him go back to his desk.

"Alright kids settle down. It's the first day of class already which means we need to select class representatives. You can volunteer yourself or you can nominate others. Alright lets get started who wants to run for the girls." None of the girls raised their hands then Lili shot her hand up and announced, "I nominate Ling Xiaoyu."

"W-what," I said startled. The teacher wrote my name on the board.

"Does anybody else want to run?" None of the girls said anything. "It's decided Ling Xiaoyu is the female class rep. Now who wants to run for the guys?" None of the guys raised their hands either. No one was even nominated for the guys. "C'mon the faster we do this the faster we can move on." Finally someone raised their hand and said, "I can do it."

It was Jin, "It can't be helped no one is going to volunteer."

"Okay now we can begin with class. Everyone take out your books and turn to page 100." Class proceeded as usual and finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day. "Alright everyone you know the school camping trip is next month, so sign up for groups on this paper. Hirano walked with me to the sign-up sheet so we could be in the same group.

"Well if you two are going to be in a group I want to join too," Lili said while putting down her name. Hwoarang came up behind us and put his name next to Lili's, "I wanna be in a group with Lili even if it means I have to put with this flat chested girl. Jin we're in their group." Hwoarang is really going to make me slap him before the semester is over.


	7. Trains and Planes

Trains and Planes

It's the morning of the camping trip and I'm standing in front of Jin's door waiting for him to hurry up and open the door. "C'mon Jin hurry up we're gonna miss the train to school." Jin opened the door yawning and still in his pajamas.

"We don't have to go together, why are you here?"

"Because you sounded tired over the phone, and I was worried that you over slept and I was right. You're still in pajamas you haven't even showered yet."

"Okay, be quiet already, I get it. I'm all packed so I just need to get ready." Jin let out another big yawn and let me inside of the house.

"We'll hurry up we have ten minutes before we need to leave. I'll make some coffee." Going to Jin's house has become kind of a natural thing; sometimes I have to come over here to make sure Jin's awake. Those are my favorite days, because I can walk to school with Jin. After a few minutes Jin emerged dressed with his bags in hand. "C'mon I'll carry the coffee let's go." We finally reached the school where everyone was waiting in there assigned groups. We set our bags down and I handed Jin his coffee.

"You two are late, the teacher almost had a fit," Hwoarang said coming up to us.

"We wouldn't been late if Jin didn't oversleep again." I answered scolding him. Jin just shrugged off the comment. The teacher called for us to line up in our groups and board the busses. We took our seats, I knew Hirano wanted to sit next to Souji so I expected Lili to sit next to me.

"Is this seat taken," I looked up to see Jin standing over the seat next to me. He sat down before I could answer.

"What happened to Lili?"

"Hwoarang wanted to sit next to her so he kept begging me to switch seats."

"Oh I guess this is okay." Jin yawned again and sat back in his seat. "Are you still tired even after coffee?"

"Yeah I had a long night last night." I wish Jin wouldn't stay out so late all the time, it makes me nervous.

"Hmm maybe you shouldn't stay out so late."

"I have to though how else, how am I supposed… to make…" Jin fell asleep in the middle of his sentence. His face was so relaxed, very different from his usual face. When he's awake he seems so tense and angry all the time. I wonder if he was always so uptight when he was a kid, before his mom disappeared. I wonder if anybody else saw him with his guard down like now? The bus ride was long but comforting, so much so that I fell asleep. I woke up realizing that I was sleeping on Jin's shoulder. I jerked away from him hoping that he didn't know I fell asleep on him.

"Okay kids, this is where your journey starts. You guys need to take the trail to get to the camp site. Just take your back pack and the bus will be up there with your things waiting for you to unpack." Jin finally woke up when I shook him awake; to tell him it's time to get off the bus.

"Alright is the whole group here?" I asked.

"Present," everyone said in unison. I was so happy everyone's getting along; we even look cute matching together. Every class has a different color uniform so we know how to identify each other. Our group settled on Khaki shorts and a plain white shirt. We walked along the trail sharing drinks and snacks so we didn't get exhausted.

"This sucks," Lili complained. "Why do we have to walk this trail? Is there a reason why the buses couldn't drop us off?"

"I don't know, the teachers kept saying something about how this builds character and leadership skills." Souji answered her.

"Well it's just making me sweaty and all this sun can't be good for the skin."

It took us two hours to climb the trail and reach the camp site, once we made it we were greeted by some of the camp counselors. "Good evening campers, glad to see you guys made it," said the camp counselor who greeted us, who turned out to be Lee Chaolon.

"Umm what are you doing here?" I asked a little confused by the situation. He's the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu and… high school camp counselor.

"Why I'm your camp counselor Xiaoyu dear. Jin you look well."

"You two know this guy?" Hwoarang asked.

"No, he's just some fool," Jin replied.

"Anyway go ahead to the dining hall for dinner we'll make further announcements from there." We all watched him go off and greet the other students that were arriving too. Things are about to get crazy during this camping trip.

We sat around and ate our food together, "So this guy is actually your uncle?" Hwoarang asked. Jin nodded his head in response trying to block out the fact that his uncle was here. "And he's a camp counselor, that's weird as hell."

Lee walked up to over table to hand us a paper, "Every group needs to write a reflective paper that's due at the end of the dinner period tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because dear Xiaoyu this is a workshop to turn our talented high school students into brilliant leaders of the future, and this exercise will help you all unlock your hidden potential." Lee seemed a bit to happy to be here right now and honestly it was making everyone feel uncomfortable. "I look forward to seeing what my dear kittens have to write about." He walked away from our table and Hirano picked up the paper to read the details about the assignment.

"We have to write about what does team work mean to you?" None of us said anything but I'm sure we were all thinking about how stupid this assignment was.


	8. DARE

DARE

Where the hell is everyone? It's 9:00 and only me, Hirano and Souji are here, this isn't good. There's a whole bunch of other tasks that need to be done and we still have to write this paper. Jin and Hwoarang finally showed up, "Where were you guys you're ten minutes late."

"Sorry this guy over slept," Hwoarang said pointing to Jin who was still yawning. They both sat at the table and Jin put his head down and closed his eyes to attempt to get more sleep. Lili shows up afterwards with coffee in her hands.

"And where were you?" I asked.

"I had to freshen up; I always need to look my best."

"Lili, we're on a camping trip you don't need to look your best."

"Well you have to look your best to do your best."

"… did it have to take ten minutes?"

"You can't rush perfection." I face palmed and took a good look at my team and realized that I'm stuck with them until the end of the trip.

"Alright we'll c'mon if we work quickly we can finish this before lunch." We sat around for three hours and the only thing we could do is throw around half- assed ideas and argue over who had the best one. I was getting frustrated right now no one was cooperating; I really wanted to do a good job on this.

"Why are you fretting about this so much?" Jin asked me while looking at the paper. "We'll just make something up when the time comes." Jin got up and left the table to go eat lunch.

"Look Xiaoyu I'm hot and tired I need a break from this," Lili explained getting up. Soon the rest of the group followed leaving me at the table with the paper in hand. It can't be helped; I'm going have to do this whole thing by myself.

The extended dinner time arrived quicker than I thought, and I still hadn't written anything down. Lee started in order with group one. the other group speeches were really good, I don't think anything I could've written would even compare to everyone else's speeches.

"Okay time for group 7's speech," Lee called out. I looked down at my paper and my mind went completely blank, I was so nervous from looking bad in front of everyone here.

"Whatever you wrote it can't be that bad," Jin said snatching the paper from my hands. Only to realize that the only thing I wrote on the page was "Good times" He stood up from his seat and started his speech, "Team work enables us to collaborate with each other and use our talents to the best of our abilities." Jin finished and was about to take his seat when Lee stopped him.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what exactly does team work mean to you?"

Jin looked at the paper than looked back at Lee, "I look forward to being on a team because looking back on it, I'll have had happy memories and good times."

"Good," Lee said with a smile. "I just wanted to be sure. Now group 8's speech." I was amazed by Jin's on the spot speech and yet somewhat ashamed of myself. Jin did something in five minutes that I couldn't do in a day. Jin truly was amazing and here I was just an ordinary student.

After the discussion, everyone got ready for bed. The boys and girls were separated from each other by rooms across the hall. I laid on my futon in between Lili and Hirano, and let the moonlight caress my face as I tried to fall asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night drowsy from the feeling of having to pee. I gently walked over all the girls in the room being careful not to wake anyone. After I used the bathroom I heard footsteps coming toward me and thinking it was a teacher I hid around the hall corner to avoid being annoyed by them. I peeped out to see Jin walking around. He seemed to be in pain from a headache, grunting and holding his head as he walked out the front door. I wondered what's Jin doing going outside at this time of night… maybe it's one of his secret activities that he's been doing late at night. I decided to follow him outside. Jin walked into the woods and I lost sight of him for a little while. I went deeper into the woods trying to catch up with him. I found him at the ravine, where he was kneeling on the ground in pain. I got closer to him to get a better look and my foot accidently cracked a twig.

Jin turned and looked at me from over his shoulder but one of his eyes was red. "You shouldn't have come here." Jin's voice sounded a little different from usual, as if he was possessed by something.

"J-Jin what's going on?" He slowly took two steps closer to me only to be stopped by his headache. Jin held his head in his hand again. I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Jin what's wrong why are you acting this way?" I pushed him further back until Jin slipped and we both slid down the hill into the ravine. I opened my eyes when I concluded that we stopped moving, "Okay... looks like everything's okay." I looked in to Jin's face and started freaking out because his eyes were closed. "Hey Jin, wake up!" I called tapping his face with my hands.

He grabbed both of my hands and spoke, "Alright already, I'm fine." Jin opened his eyes to see me on top of him. From the fall, I ended up with my legs on either side straddling him. My clothes weren't really helping the situation since I was wearing a tank top, no bra, and boxers as pajamas, and Jin was only wearing his pajama pants and no shirt. Jin's hand was pressing against my back to protect me during the fall which caused my breasts to be pushed agaisnt his naked chest. We stared at each other for a minute, our faces grew red and we turned our heads from each other breaking the eye contact, "Umm you can get off of me" Jin said to embarressed to look at me.

"Oh right, sorry." I said shuffling off of him. I sat across from him and waited as he sat up. "A-are you okay?"

Jin massaged his head a little and replied, "Yeah, the fall wasn't too bad."

"Not the fall Jin," I protested. He knew exactly what I was talking about and he tried to avoid the conversation with me.

"… just how much did you see?"

"All of it."

He sighed trying to think of the best way to explain this to me, "I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head no in response. Jin laid on his back staring up at the stars. "You saw the whole thing huh?"

"Yeah… what exactly happened?" I said laying back next to him.

"I don't really know. Every couple of weeks I get these headaches and I just kind of lose control. Last time I got them I woke up in a destroyed lot. I was afraid if I didn't leave I would end up hurting someone."

"Did you see a doctor maybe it's something medical."

"They said there's nothing wrong with me, it's just all in my head." Jin turned his head to the side to avoid my eyes, "You probably think I'm some sort of monster. I can't blame you after seeing that sight."

"I'll admit it was scary watching you change like that. I thought you were possessed by a demon, but I knew you wouldn't have hurt me."

He turned his head back in my direction again, "And how do you know that?"

"Because you're a strong person. I'm sure no matter what it was you'd am able to control it."

"Hmph I'm not a strong person. I just try to act strong."

"That's not true you're a smart and talented person. Everything seems to come so easily for you, like today when you stood up and made up that speech in front of everyone that's something I could never do. I always have to put so much effort into everything I do and things still don't work out for me."

"I would rather put everything into something and get it wrong than half ass stuff and get it sort of correct. I'm not smart I just do things right the first time. I admire that you put your heart into everything; you make it look so meaningful." We laid there and looked back at the moon a moment longer, I was the first one to sit up.

"We should probably head back, you know just in case someone notices that we're missing."

"You're right," Jin said getting up and dusting his pants off. He extended his hand out to me, I took it and he helped me up.

"Ow, ouch." I complained stepping on every acorn and twig on the way back.

"Here," Jin crouched down offering me a piggy back ride.

"No you don't have to, it's not that bad."

"C'mon Xiaoyu you'll cut yourself if you don't"

My face turned bright red; I straddled his back and put my arms around his neck for support. Jin gripped the back of my thighs pushing me up further on his back and continued walking through the woods. I'm so glad no one is here to see this, but I'm glad to experience it. Jin's body was muscular, but warm and comfortable at the same time. He had such masculine hands that were big and reassuring. Everytime he felt me slip we would grip the back of my thighs tighter, it kind of made me feel heavy. I wonder if he thinks I'm heavy and is avoiding putting me down so he doesn't hurt my feelings. I buried my face into Jin's back, I was comfortable with Jin, I wish he knew how much I admired him. His random acts of kindness remind me that he's not the cruel person he thinks he is, I wish he could see the person I saw.

We made it back to the building and Jin set me down, "Sorry you had to carry me, I must have been very heavy."

"You should be sorry, I thought I was carrying a whale the whole time." Jin put his hands in his pockets and walked away from me into the building.

"H-hold on, I am not that damn heavy! Jin get back here!"


	9. Fill Me In

Fill Me In

It's our last day here at the camping grounds and everyone has to finish up their tasks before sundown. Although we didn't argue I feel as though Jin has been ignoring me, we don't meet eyes anymore and if I come up to him he turns the other way and leaves. I told him I didn't think he was a monster, but I guess he thinks I was just saying that in the moment. I finished gathering up the trash and dragged the big bag over to the dumpster.

"Look can you stop harping me, I told you nothing happened." I heard voices coming from the other side of the dumpster. I looked around the corner to see Lee and Jin talking.

"I'm trying to annoy you; I'm just saying this is a serious problem. Your father was the same-"

"My father and I aren't the same don't compare me to him." Lee saw me peeking from behind the corner, Jin glanced over his shoulder to see what was distracting him, "I'm leaving first." Jin abruptly ended the conversation and brushed past me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you two," I apologized.

"Nonsense, Jin was about to leave whether you came along or not." Lee explained he smiled happily at me but his smile quickly faded into a serious expression. "So did you see it?"

"See, what?"

"I saw you two the other day, when Jin left the building. I saw him from my window and I was about to go after him, but I saw you follow him. I figured I would see what happens."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure what I saw though. It was Jin, but he seemed different somehow. He told me not to worry about it and that it was just a headache but… I'm sure it was just a lie."

"You're smarter than you look Xiaoyu. What you saw last night wasn't Jin but a demon manifesting itself inside of him." I was shocked by his response and almost wished I didn't hear whatever else Lee had to say, "He seemed to "inherit" it from his father. Jin's mother was the only one who was able to suppress the evil inside of him and now that she's gone it seems the devil is taking control."

"Does Jin know about this himself?"

Lee shock his head no response, "He doesn't know what it is but I'm sure he has some clue that it's not something he can stop." Lee saw the freighted expression and placed his hands on my shoulder, "I understand how you must feel; no one would blame you if you began to grow distant from him."

I looked up into Lee's eyes; he was right I am scared of Jin, but I'm in too deep to back out now, "I can't do that. I'm scared to death of him; of what he could do but I can't force myself to leave a good friend behind in his time of need. He doesn't always let people know his feelings but I'm sure he's scared too. If there's a time when I have to let go then, I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

Lee patted my head, "I'm glad Jin has someone like you. It won't be easy you know. Jin's built a door around his heart and hidden the key so well I don't even think he knows where it is."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

Lee shrugged at me, "You tell me."

I was at a lost and thought for a moment. I imagined myself standing in front of a locked door without a key and thought of a solution, "Then I'll just smash it open."

Lee was thrown back by my solution and laughed, "Seems like a good answer to me."

The teacher's called for break time now and I walked away from Lee in search of Jin. I came up to Souji and asked him if he had seen Jin. He told me he saw him and Hwoarang go behind the building together a few minutes ago. I found them behind the building sparring together. I always thought Hwoarang was too goofy to fight but he seems to be holding his own against Jin. That's probably why they get along well with each other. Jin bested him in each match though, I laughed at Hwoarang's defeat while drinking out of my water bottle. Jin came up to me, and kneeled down so that we were at face level. He grabbed the bottle from my hand and started drinking out of it.

"Hey that's mine," I wined. He handed it back to me nearly empty and thanked me for the water. He walked away from the both of us. "Hwoarang is Jin mad at me?"

"Not that I know of, what makes you think that?"

"Nothing it's just he's been ignoring me for a while now and I thought maybe I did something to make him mad."

Hwoarang took a seat next to me on the wall, "Nah he's just got a lot on his mind is all. I'm sure if he was mad at you, you'd know it. I haven't known Jin for a long time, but I'd say we're pretty good friends. He's always been kind of quiet but that's just his nature. You shouldn't let his moodiness get to you."

I started to giggle a little at Hwoarang's words, "You make it sound like he likes me or something."

"Even though he doesn't say it, I'm sure he likes you. Why he likes a flat- chested girl like you I'll never understand."

Just when I thought Hwoarang and I were getting somewhere he had to go and ruin the moment, "Gee you're so kind."

"Well don't get used to it," Hwoarang said while standing up. "But if you don't believe me you test him. I'm sure it'll surprise you." Hwoarang walked away from me. That guy really gets on my nerves sometimes. I got up from the floor and went back to finishing up my assignments.

I laid on my futon trying to fall asleep but sleep just wouldn't come. I got up and walked up to the roof of the building. I was stunned to see Jin outside as well, he glanced over his shoulder to see who it was and went back to leaning on the railing. I wanted to turn around and go back inside but my legs kept walking forward. I leaned on the railing next to him and looked at his face to try and read him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jin abruptly asked me.

"Because you've been ignoring me for two days. What's your problem?"

"Nothing I don't have a problem."

"Then why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't been ignoring you; I just… didn't know how to approach you." Jin turned around and leaned against the railing with his hands in his pajama pockets. "I just didn't know how to act around you anymore after you've seen me like that."

"But I told you, I still see you as you. I don't see through you I see you, for who you are, the person here in front of me. Jin and I met eyes again for the first time in a few days, and it made my heart skip. The distance was slowly closing betwwen us as our faces got closer. When Jin saw me lick my lick my lips he brushed his nose against mine, our lips barely touched and then...

"Hey you guys are out here two," Hwoarang called from the door leading to the roof. Jin and I quickly moved away from each other. I was blushing again and avoided looking at either of them trying to recollect my thoughts. "I guess you two couldn't sleep either," Hwoarang said while putting both his arms around our shoulders.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one," Lili said walking over to the three of us. She leaned on the railing beside me and smiled at all of us.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her.

"I don't know it just feels so right being here beside you guys."

I smiled in approval of her response, "I hope we'll look back on this one day and remember this moment." The sunrise I watched with everyone, I'll cherish this moment together forever.


	10. Something Good Can Work

Something Good Can Work

It's the first day back to class since the camping trip in Yakushima. I haven't seen anyone all weekend since my grandpa got a cold so i spent the weekend taking care of him. So I'm excited to be coming back to school today to see all of my friends. I open the door to the classroom and I'm greeted with a smile by Lili and Hwoarang who were playing uno with each other. It's funny because I thought Lili despised Hwoarang and now they seem to be getting closer to each other.

"Hey, guys what's up?" I said taking my seat behind Lili.

"Nothing much, I'm just beating Hwoarang in a game of cards. She placed down a card and called uno indicating that she was about to win the game. Hwoarang kept drawing several cards and Lili placed down her last one winning the game.

"No fair you cheated," Hwoarang complained

"How do you cheat at uno?" Lili asked raising her eyebrow at Hwoarang then giggled at his frustration.

"You two seem to be getting along well," I commented. Hwoarang turned his face and blushed a little. Jin walked into the classroom and Hwoarang got up and walked over to his seat next to Jin. Everytime I see Jin I still think back to the camping trip; about his internal struggle with his demon, but also when we were alone on the balcony. We nearly kissed, I'm not sure if it was a fluke but it sure felt real... we were both probably just caught up in the moment. Jin sat at his desk and his head in his hand. I watched for a moment longer absorbed in my own thoughts until I saw his eye move slightly back as if he knew I was watching him. I turned my face towards the window, to avoid making eye contact. The teacher walked into the room and started class.

Thirty minutes before the end of class the teacher made an announcement, "Okay class I need to leave early because the new Gears of War game just came out and I pre-ordered it. Class reps, you both need to write a report on the camping trip today. Everyone else is dismissed."

"What, why only the reps?" Jin mumbled under his breath.

"You can go on home Jin, I can do the reports by myself," I said. I didn't want him to leave me but at the same time I didn't know how to act around him since that trip.

"It's not that big of a deal, besides it wouldn't be fair to make you do all the work." Jin pulled up a chair in front of my desk, and we started writing. For some reason I was nervous, I've been alone with Jin hundreds of times before but now it's… different. He caught me staring at him and we locked eyes for a minute… then he frowned at me.

"We've been here for twenty minutes and you haven't written a single thing. And you were offering to do this on your own."

"Ah sorry this is hard," I got my game face on and focused intensely on the subject matter.

"Hey are you guys almost done yet?" Hwoarang said leaning in through the door. "Lili and I are waiting for you guys."

"Nah you guys go on home we still have a ways to go."

"Alright I'll see you guys later then."

Jin took the paper out of my hand and started writing on it. "Here it's faster if I do it. If I weren't here you probably wouldn't have gotten this done." Jin said to me while smiling. Then Hwoarang's words lingered through my mind, _"Even though he doesn't say it I'm sure he likes you… If you don't believe me test him, I'm sure you'll be surprised." _Can I assume that Jin does like me, is that even possible?

We finished the assignment quickly thanks to Jin, he was packing up his things to go home and I gathered the papers in my hands, "Jin I'll go hand these papers in." He noded okay to me and I left the classroom in search of the teacher's lounge. There's no way Jin likes me, we're just friends after all. He doesn't even act like he likes me, Hwoarang probably has terrible intuition. I should have known better than to listen to him. I came back to the classroom and to my surprise Jin was still in the classroom, leaning on my desk staring out the window.

"Hey why are you just standing there," Jin asked me.

"I thought you went home already."

"Didn't you ask me to wait here for you?" I shook my head no in response. "Ah well whatever, we live in the same direction any way so it won't be too awkward. C'mon get your stuff so we can go home."

Jin you can't keep doing things like this for me, or I might not be able to hold these feelings back.

We walked in silence to the train station, just barely making it in time for the last train. _"If you don't believe me test him, I'm sure you'll be surprised." _Hwoarang's words ran through my head boarded the train but I stopped at the door, "Jin I left something back at school." I shuffled my fingers nervous about the outcome.

"Ahh seriously?"

"Yeah." I bowed my head not wanting to see the outcome of this event. If he doesn't like me he'll stay on the train but if he does then he'll get off the train and come with me. I closed my eyes tightly as I heard the sound of the doors close and the train drive off.I opened my eyes slowly to and, Jin was gone...

"Then let's go back shall we." The moment those words were uttered I thought my heart stopped beating; Iturned around to see Jin standing behind me, waiting for me to catch up. I'm such a liar, but it gave me the confidence I needed to know how Jin feels about me. "Xiaoyu are you coming?"

"Sorry, turns out, I didn't forget anything after all."

"Are you serious… well it'll be a while before the next train comes. Let's go sit down over there." We waited for twenty minutes for the train to arrive and finally headed home. We made it to the fork in the road where we part to go home.

"Oh I have to turn around I forgot my grandpa wanted me to pick up his medication from the drug store." This time I was serious and didn't expect for Jin to follow or wait for me.

Jin came up touched his forehead to mine, "Xiaoyu are you alright, you seem to be out of it today."

I pulled our faces apart gently and reassured Jin, "I'm fine I've just been a little forgetful. I'll see you tomorrow alright." We waved goodbye to each other and I headed off to the drug store.

* * *

It's been a few days since Jin's been in class; it was unlike him to miss school even if he was sick. I've been to his house a couple of times but there was no answer at the door. I sent him several texts but there was no reply. During the lunch period I went over the vending machine to choose between my usual choices; iced tea or lemonade. "So did you and Jin get into an argument or something?" Hwoarang asked leaning beside the vending machine waiting for me to make my choice.

I settled on iced tea and I stood up and faced Hwoarang, "No we haven't spoken since Monday when we stayed behind."

"Did you confess to him?"

"No… but I know he likes me." I took a big gulp of my iced tea while facing Hwoarang.

Hwoarang smirked, "Hmph how could you tell?"

"I tested him like you said and you're right, but I wasn't surprised. I think deep down I knew that Jin liked me but, i guess I was just scared to express my feelings."

"Well he's not a simple guy, being with him won't be anything close to a walk in the park. He's defiantly got some skeletons in the closet, but I think you can handle that."

"How do you know that?"

"You're mood lifted completely just sitting here talking about him. Even though he's not here you're still thinking about him right now huh?"

"Yeah you're right." I blushed slightly thinking about the moment on the balcony again. "Hwoarang do you know where Jin is right now?"

He scratched his head trying to come up with an appropriate answer, "To be honest I don't know, I was with him for the past three nights but I haven't seen him since."

"… were you guys in Shin-Bashi again…?"

"Yeah-"

"Will you take me there tonight?"

"I don't think I should it's kind of dangerous-"

"Please Hwoarang," I begged grabbing his shirt. He was startled by my sudden attack. "Please Hwoarang I'm really worried about him, I've stopped by his house but he won't answer the door, and he doesn't answer my texts either."

"I don't mind telling you where it is, I just don't think you should go alone." He grabbed my hands and released my grip from his shirt. "In Shin-Bashi we usually go to the underground fight club there."

"Why are you guys going to a fight club?"

"For lots of reasons money mainly… but recently Jin's become obsessed with becoming more powerful. He picks fights with really tough opponents taking them down easily. It's a little scary to watch him fight sometimes. I can't take you there tonight, I've made a promise to someone, but if he doesn't show up tomorrow I'll take you then." I calmed down at his answer and stepped back from him. Hwoarang patted my head, "Hey don't make that face, you'll make Lili worry. I'm sure Jin will show up." He walked away from me leaving me absorbed in my own thoughts. Jin, what are you thinking of?

* * *

I got anxious waiting around in my room, I went to Jin's house again after school and there was still no answer. When I called it went straight to voice mail meaning he turned off his phone. It's 10 o'clock now and I laid in bed closing my eyes trying not to think of Jin. Hwoarang told me to wait until tomorrow and if he doesn't show up then we'll go… but I can't wait for that. I changed from my pajamas into a black sports bra, a white cut off jacket with red strips on the sleeves white fitted baggy cargo pants and red, white and black shoes. I found my fighting gloves in my drawer and slipped them on and put my hair up in my two classic pigtails now dressed and ready for a fight. I was careful going downstairs not to wake my grandfather. "Psst, Panda come here," I whispered for her. "I need you to go with me to Shin-Bashi tonight." I lead her outside and hopped on her back for her to take me there.

Panda was speeding through Tokyo so we reached Shin-Bashi in less than twenty minutes. We stopped at a corner of a Ramen shop and I got off of Panda. Hwoarang was right it's sketchy down here; there were shady men everywhere. I worked up the courage and walked up to some men that looked like they know something about some underground fights. "Hey do you guys know where I can find the underground fight club."

The two men turned to each other then looked back at me, "If you have to ask then you don't need to know, we don't know nothin' about no fight club." They both walked away from me and I was dispirited. I can't give up, I asked several different people but I continued to receive the same answer. Just when I was about to give up hope I saw several people go in a dark alley and disappear. "Panda, wait out here okay."

I followed the guys down the alley way and saw them open a door. I followed them through the door and down some stairs to a room full of rowdy people in a circle. They were all jumping around screaming and cheering on the fight in the room. I pushed my way through the front of the crowd to see what was going on. Jin was in the middle fighting. He was wearing a yellow and black leather jacket, with red and black leather pants, with black biker boots. Jin was an amazing fighter; his strikes were precise and deadly. He took his opponents out quickly and they always left the area with terrible bruises. Jin left the ring and disappeared in to the crowd. I tried to get to the other side but I ended up bumping into several people who didn't like that. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry I was just trying to find someone. So if you'll excuse me." I tried to brush past them but one man grabbed me by the arm and threw me into the ring. He threw me so hard I fell and rolled on the ground. "Ouch you jerks, I'm going to kill you guys." I stood up and took my fighting stance. One guy charged at me, I used my windmill like attack to push him back. He lost his balance and fell backwards hitting the floor. I fought off several other guys until I was out of breath. They just kept coming at me and I couldn't hold them off by myself. I heard some screams behind me and the crowd cleared a path. Panda was growling and throwing strikes at anyone in her way.

"Xiaoyu!" Hwoarang shouted. Lili was with him and they rushed to stand in front of me giving threating looks to anyone who came near me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked relived by their appearance.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't listen to me, so we came to help." A couple guys with steel pipes charged at them but they were easily taken out.

"Go find Jin, we can handle things here," Lili said glancing over her shoulder reassuring me. "Take Panda and go."

Panda helped me up and took me out of the building, we charged out of the alley until we felt it was safe for us to stop. We stopped in front of a parking garage, "Looks like we're safe for now." I saw Jin from across the street, "There he is." I gave the signal for Panda to sneak around the corner with me. I found Jin sitting in the plaza talking with some other guys. I don't get it, around them he looked like a completely different person like he's from another world…I don't like it. Before I realize what I'm doing I walk up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked me a little surprised by the fact that I was here.

"Shouldn't that be mine line?" I don't know what to do all these emotions were running through me; I was relieved from seeing that Jin was okay but I was angry that he was here.

"Hey Jin, is this your girlfriend?" the guy sitting next to Jin asked.

"No she's not," Jin answered.

"Well is it alright if I hit on her, she's kind of cute."

Panda immediately started growling at the guy and he eventually got the hint. Jin looked up at me with annoyance in his eyes, but I wasn't going to give into his scare tactics. He stood up and motioned for me to follow him and I left the plaza with him and Panda.

We walked for a little while before Jin spoke, "Did Hwoarang tell you I was here?"

"Yeah but I forced him to tell me. I saw you fighting, I don't like that you make money that way."

"It's just a means to get by; it's not that big of a deal."

"What about those guys you were with a few minutes ago?"

"I was just talking to them, as you can see there's nothing wrong anymore so you don't have to worry anymore." I stopped walking, astonished by his words. There he goes building a wall between us, every time I think we're past this, we circle around to the same point. I ran up to him and punched him in the middle of his back, I know it didn't hurt him but it made him stop and pay attention to me.

"If you wanted to talk to someone, you could've come to me. How can you… how can you tell me not to worry? You haven't been in school for three days, I've been to your house and I've been calling you like crazy and you never answered. No text, no note, nothing." My feelings were overwhelming me and the tears began to run from my eyes. "I care about you Jin, so much so that it hurts. I hate that you keep opening the door to your heart and then slam it shut when I get to close." Jin turned around and I let my fist fall down to my side, I was crying so much it was hard to speak.

"You shouldn't be involved with me Xiaoyu, I might hurt you. This power within me is slowly consuming me. I don't know when I'll lose control and when I do I don't want you to be there." Jin put his hands in his pockets and turned his face away from me. "I don't want you to see the monster I'll become."

"Jin I don't know how to help you… but let me be there for you." I stepped closer to him and pulled his hand from his pocket. "I know it'll be scarey and but I can't abandon you. You're not a monster even if you're appearance changes, you'll still be you."

Jin let out a deep sigh, "Why, do your tears always make me so weak?" Jin wiped the tears away from my eyes gently, "I told you I don't like it when you cry." He brought his face to mine and kissed me tenderly on my lips; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. He bit softly at my lips causing me to grant him access to my mouth. I allowed him to take dominance over the kiss and let myself melt into his arms. After a moment we pulled away from each other, then we felt something fuzzy come between our legs and it was Panda pushing us apart. We both chuckled at her hint and Jin took my hand in his, "I'll take you home Xiaoyu."

Instead of Jin taking me home, I walked him to his house. "This is kind of backwards, shouldn't I be taking you home?" Jin said stopping in front of his front yard.

"I wanted to take you home, when you leave me I feel like I won't see you again."

He cupped my face, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here."

"You promise you'll come to school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Now go and get some sleep." Panda and I walked down the street a little bit and stopped. I turned around just to make sure, Jin was still standing there waiting for me to leave. "Go." I turned around and kept walking with Panda back to my house.


	11. She Mades Dirty Words Sound Pretty

Author's Note: Hello readers, sorry for the slow updates, but here it is chap. 11 in all it's glory. I've been caught up in some personal issue and since school started I barely have time for myself anymore. Don't fret though, I'll still continue writing the story so look out for later updates. :)

-Thebonafiedone

* * *

She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty

The seasons have changed so quickly, I'll have to start wearing a sweater to school from now on. I walked down the path to school alone absorbed in my own thoughts, about, well… everything. So much has happened in these past few months; my grades have improved, I've made friends that I can trust, and I even have someone who I care about.

I walk through the gates of the school stopping just ahead because of the noise I heard coming from behind me. It sounds like a motorcycle coming up behind me. Then in an instant it flew by me, causing my skirt to fly up. Embarrassed I quickly put my hands down in front of my skirt to keep it from flying up too far. "What the hell are you doing?!" I asked trying to yell over the noise of the motorcycle. The engine to the bike shuts off and a voice replies back to me, "Sorry about that Xiaoyu."

The guy takes off his helmet to reveal himself to be Jin, he chucking at my apparent embarrassment while getting off his bike. My previous feelings faded and were quickly replaced by shyness and urgency. I composed myself before walking up to Jin. I did a full circle around his bike before asking, "When did you get a motorcycle?"

"I bought it yesterday," Jin answered. "Why you don't like it?"

"No, it suits you. I was just curious; I didn't even know you knew how to ride a motorcycle."

"Well there are still a lot of things you don't know about me." Jin removed the gloves from his hand and kicked out the stand for his motorcycle before going inside the school. While walking through the halls with him I never noticed how popular Jin was. Guys were coming up to give him handshakes. Even girls were pushing past each other to try and flirt with him. It's not that people never noticed Jin before, but most just kept their distance and admired him from afar.

"Hey Jin," a girl called while coming up to him. "The school president said she needs your help outside for a minute."

"Alright, I'm coming," he answered. "I'll see ya in class Xiaoyu," and just like that Jin left me to walk alone to class. I took my usual seat next to Lili who was busy giving Hwoarang a hard time for failing the last test. I feel kind of bad for Hwoarang; Lili can be quite scary when she's angry. Class began soon with the teacher going over the previous test. I dozed off as usual in class and took my attention out the window. The guy class representatives were outside moving boxes around. I could see Jin carrying some boxes as well. He must've been working hard because he was sweating a little. In those few moments of watching Jin, he must've felt my gaze. He looked up and our eyes met for a moment, he smirked at me and I turned my head to keep him from seeing the blush on my checks. He must have some sort of power over me to make butterflies form in my stomach.

The school day quickly flashed by as everyone was packing to go home I walked up to Lili to ask her a question, "Lili do you wanna help me do some shopping today?"

"I would love too but uh-" Lili stammered. Hwoarang came up and slung his arm around her shoulder and explained, "She can't come because, and she has a date with me tonight." Lili's face grew red as she tried to avoid making eye contact with me.

"A date, how come you didn't tell me anything about it?"

"Well I was just too embarrassed to say something."

"What am I supposed to do tonight?"

"You can hang out with Jin, he said he's not doing anything tonight," Hwoarang said. "You guys could use some alone time to ya know, help move things forward."

"Shut up," I retorted back. The door opened and Jin walked into class to get his books. When he saw the three of us standing together he came to join the conversation.

"What's everyone up too?"

"Apparently Hwoarang and Lili are going on a date tonight." I answered.

"Oh so I guys won't be available tonight huh?" They both shook their head no. Jin looked at me and said, "Well I guess it's just you and me today. We can go on our own date."

I was caught off guard a little by Jin's suggestion, "Sounds like a good idea, you two could see a movie or something." Hwoarang said.

Jin and I caught eyes again and I answered softly, "Just the two of us, I guess that's okay."

"Well we're gonna head out now, you two have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Hwoarang said while walking away with Lili.

Jin and I walked out to the school yard together in silence. We made it to his bike before he finally said something to me, "Uh I just remembered I have something to do real quick. I would offer you a ride but I drive kind of dangerously. Do you mind coming over when I get back, we can watch a movie or something."

"Yeah just text me when you get home, I'll be waiting."

On that note I watch Jin drive off on his motorcycle into the city.

* * *

The house is silent when I come home; Grandpa must have left to go to play bingo and Panda was asleep outside. I threw my bag into the corner and fell face down into my bed. My emotions were spiraling out of control from the thought of Jin and I being alone. Just the two of us together in one house… alone. Anything could happen, not that I wanted anything to happen; I mean I do it's just I don't think I'm ready for something like that to happen. And so soon, I mean yes we've kissed a couple of times and our friends keep trying to push us together but we're not even dating. Is it okay to come this far before becoming an official couple? My phone vibrated in my bag which made me jump a little bit, I walked over and flipped it open to see a text from Jin, "Hey I just got home, you can come over now." I stared at the text for a moment trying to keep my rising emotions from bubbling over and typed back, "Okay I'll be there shortly."

After a short walk over to Jin's place I reach his door and use the extra spare under the mat to open the door. "Hey I'm here," I announce.

"Hey I'm in the kitchen," Jin shouted. I walked into the kitchen to see Jin by the sink washing a piece of chicken in the sink.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Oh, um I really liked your cooking so on my way back I picked up some stuff from the store. I thought maybe you could cook for us again." I could tell Jin was embarrassed since he refused to turn his face towards me so I came up beside him.

"Ya, I don't mind cooking," I began taking the chicken from him and instructing him to set the oven. I thought it was cute how he said he liked my cooking, but I'm sure it's because he doesn't always get a nice home cooked meal. Jin was clumsy in the kitchen as expected, he didn't know how to cut the vegetables or cook the rice. I guess that's too be expected coming from his rich background. This is probably his first time doing anything in the kitchen besides pouring tea.

When it was all said and done, we finished cooking our meal and out on the table in the living room. "Do you like it?" I questioned. He shook his head yes in response and continued eating. I turned on the TV and began flipping through channels trying to find something to break this empty silence.

"I'm gonna go change real quick, do you want a blanket or anything?"

"No, I'm okay." I smiled as I watched him walk away from the table. I sat alone for about 10 minutes watching TV until I felt the temperature in the room drop a little. "Hey Jin, I'll take that blanket!" I shouted trying to get his attention… there was no answer. "Jin did you hear me!?" After a moment of silence I got up and walked back to where his room was.

"Jin, I don't if heard me but I said I-" just then I walked in on Jin with a towel barley covering his crotch. "Oh-oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't…I didn't mean to walk in on you." I proclaimed covering my eyes completely with my hands. I was frozen in place from shock and sudden awkwardness. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to get a blanket because I was cold. If I had known you just came out the shower I would've waited instead of barging in on you."

I heard Jin chuckle at me, and suddenly the air around me became warmer, "It's okay you didn't do anything wrong. Do you feel warmer now?"

"Umm yeah that's better," I took my hands down from my face to see what was making me feel so warm, and my eyes were met by Jin's brawny chest. I looked up at his face and looked back down trying to muster up something to say. My legs instinctively moved backwards and Jin kept coming closer until my back met the wall. Jin placed his hands on either side of my head preventing me from leaving his presence. I put my hands out to keep him at bay but he just pushed his chest up against my hands forcing them back to my chest. Jin's face came down to find my neck.

His lips traced the lining of my neck, making my heart feel as though it's going to break through my chest. "Uh, Jin what are you doing? "I inquired trying to put off his advances a little. I felt his hand trace up my body to the back of my neck to find my hair. He gently pulled my hair out of the pigtails I usually kept it in and let it fall down to my shoulders. Jin sniffed my hair a little before pulling back and looking me in the eyes. Even though he wasn't talking I could sense the craving in his energy. Slowly Jin's face moved closer to mine, brushing his lips over mine then gently cupping his lips over mine.

I was frozen in place, unsure of how to react for a moment; eventually I came to my senses and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Jin responded by closing the space between us and pulling me into his chest. He softly bit at my bottom lip demanding that I give him access to my mouth. I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth and instantly handed over dominance to him. Jin picked me up and pushed me up against the wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist for support as he unbuttoned my shirt to expose my body. He pushed my black bra upwards to reveal my breasts and began sucking on one breast while his hand groped the other.

Tiny moans were escaping my lips as I tried to decipher what exactly what was going on between us. Jin carried me from the wall and threw me on to the bed. Jin hovered above me taking in my full form. I sat up to continue kissing him. Jin pulled my shirt from off of me and began running his hand along my thigh. My skirt came off next and tossed to the floor without a second thought. Jin turned me over so that I was laying on my stomach. My bra was unclasped and fell from my body.

He lifted my hips so that they were up in the air; he slowly removed my panties causing my breathing to quicken suddenly. I realized this was actually happening right now, Jin and I were really going to go all the way. "Wait a minute Jin, I don't think-"at my sudden protest Jin inserted his finger inside of me gradually trying to sooth my anxiety. He kissed down my back softly, trying to get me to relax on his fingers even more. I couldn't hold back any longer, his fingers began to move faster and deeper inside of me, until eventually I clenched on his fingers and released myself on him. All the energy seemed to have left my body and I began to grow limp on him.

Jin kissed my check before turning me over, so that our faces were close together. He wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel the intensity of his man hood at the opening of my womanhood. He slowly pushed himself inside of me, watching my face to make sure I wasn't in any pain. After a moment the pain struck me and I began to tighten up due to fright. Jin stopped and tenderly kissed my checks to keep me from freaking out. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I shut them tightly in an attempt to stop them from falling but failed. I felt Jin's finger brush the tears away from my check and when I opened my eyes he was smiling at me. Then I felt all my feelings of fear and anxiety disappear.

I returned his smile, cupped his checks and lightly kissed him on the lips to show him that I was okay. Jin returned my kiss and continued on exploring my body. The pain subsided quickly and soon my body was overrun with vast amounts of pleasure. Jin increased his speed and I could feel he was approaching his climax. He was going so fast I could only clutch to him as if my life depended on it and then I felt it… his hot release inside of me, filling up my insides. Jin collapsed on top of me; I stroked his back for a minute until he rolled off to the side. He posited the both of us so that I was using his arm as a pillow.

I buried my face into his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Wow guys I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated my stories. Again tough times in my life with the most recent one being that I lost all my saved drafts for both stories due to my hard drive committing suicide two weeks ago. But the show must go on, with a little time management I should be able to crank out some juicy updates for my stories so look forward to some good updates this summer!


	13. Sing About Me, I'm Dying of Thirst

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to put out a new chapter but here it is. I tried to make it longer but that would mean writing into the next chapter, besides I have to give you guys something to look forward to right? Well anyways enjoy and Thank You for reading!

~thebonafiedone~

* * *

Sing about Me, I'm Dying of Thirst

It's funny even when he's sleeping Jin still manages to keep a scowl on his face. Almost like he's having a bad dream can't wake up from it. I sat up in the bed and watched him sleep for a while. Even though I laid under Jin's arms the whole night I feel as though I haven't slept at all. My thoughts were too consumed with last night's events and they kept from falling asleep completely. I held my knees close to my chest and shut my eyes tightly as I began to recall my most recent memories. Jin's huge hands caressing every inch of my body, feeling his hot breath on my ears, the whole scene is starting to give me butterflies again.

He shifted a little in the bed and brought his left hand down to lay across his chest which gave me access to see dark lines along his upper arm. I've seen Jin train shirtless hundreds of times but I can't recall him ever having tattoos anywhere on his body. Now that I think about it his whole body is pretty smooth and scares less like he's never been in any sort of fight. I stretched my hand over to his arm to better examine the mark and lightly ran my fingers across it. It was too smooth to be a scar and the design… seemed tribal, but I wonder why Jin would get a tattoo I didn't think he was into stuff like that.

As I continued to trace my fingers along the markings Jin's hand reached up and softly grabbed onto my wrist. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," I replied.

Jin ran his fingers through my long black hair and gave me a small smile that made my heart melt. "Lay down with me a little longer," Jin asked pulling me down into his chest. "We're usually never alone like this." Jin cradled my head into his chest and begins to breathe deeply. He continued to stroke my hair softly, with a gentle touch only I would know about. "Do you have anything to do today?"

I shook my head no in his chest trying to soak in the relaxing atmosphere. "We should go on a date." While waiting for my reaction he stopped stroking my hair and I could hear his heart beat increase. "We've never been on a proper date before so I guess now's as good a time as ever."

I lifted my head to look into his eyes and smiled, excited that Jin wants to go on a date with me and nervous because well this would be our first official date. "Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" He asked while continuing to run his fingers through my hair. I thought for a moment while I laid on top of him. I've never been on a real date before and group dates aren't the same thing. I know typically first dates involve dinner and a movie but I have a feeling Jin isn't the type to enjoy something like that. As if on cue my stomach began to growl and Jin tried to hold back the laughter a little bit.

"I guess we should probably get something to eat first," Jin chuckled at me.

"Ah I need to go home and change since I only have my school uniform here."

"That's alright I'll get you something for our date go ahead and get dressed."

We got up and put on our clothes to prepare to go out. Jin dressed pretty well for a dude. He wore a loose fitting black shirt, loose fitting dark wash jeans, with black combats boots, a silver Rolex watch, silver pinky ring, and finished off with a black leather jacket. He looked ready for this date and here I was hair a mess, with my school uniform on as if I'm trying to please some pervert with a fetish. "Here put this on, it's going to be chilly today," Jin explained while handing me a dark grey zip up sweater.

He held my hand as we walked down the street, and I pulled the sweaters hood up to cover my face. We arrived at the parking garage and saw that Jin had a sleek black Maserati. I was pretty impressed with his sudden flashiness, I've just never seen any of these items before. Maybe it's only because I really only see him in his uniform or while he's training. We drove into the heart of Tokyo, even though the windows were tinted I still felt like all the people that were staring were able to see into the car and could see how ridiculous I look right now. Jin parked his car outside of a pretty flashy store and an employee came to greet us.

"It's been a while since I've seen you here Mr. Kazama. Is there anything in particular you're looking for today."

"Yeah, I need you guys to dress her for our date today, be sure to charge everything to my account."

"Yes sir right away sir." Soon several women came out and escorted me into the store and began my make over. They treated and straightened my hair, put on makeup and dressed me up in a really cute outfit for our date.

After about an hour of dressing and preparation, I walked into the lounge where Jin was sitting to greet him. I was wearing a lilac hinted shirt dress that ended a few inches above my knees. The outfit dawned a tiny black belt to keep the shape of the dress without it being to flowy and my hair was straighten to perfection. Jin walked over to me and held my hand and leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "You look really beautiful," causing me to blush a deep red. We left the store holding hands and walked a couple blocks to another tall building. Inside we took the elevator up to the top floor and when we stepped out there was a beautiful fancy restaurant on the other side. The atmosphere in the restaurant was extremely rich and luxurious. There were even a few celebrities dinning here as well.

"Uh Jin, are you sure we can afford to eat here?" I questioned looking at him.

He chuckled and retorted, " Don't worry about it I'll take care of everything."

"Are you looking for a table for two Kazama-san?" The waiter asked approaching us.

"Yes preferably a table with a view of the city."

The waiter led us to table right by a window and pulled out a chair for me to sit down in, "Here are out menus sir along with a list of our special wines of the week. Shall I bring some water and bread as you two decide your meals?"

Jin nodded yes and the waiter left to go get us some refreshments. Looking out the huge window one could see the whole city from here. The building was so tall the people below us looked like little ants. Then I noticed that the scenery was changing, slowly but surely. "The room spins at a such a slow pace you barely even notice it until you look out the window."

The waiter returned with our refreshments, "Are you two ready to order?" Silly me I was so busy taking in the scenery I forgot to look at the menu.

"Yes we're ready to order, I'll have the New York Strip steak, medium well and she will have the Alfredo Linguine. We we'll have a glass of your Moet Champagne."

"Very good sir, your meals will be out shortly."

We ate in silence pretty much because we both didn't know what to say to each other for our first date. Actually I was the only awkward party of the evening. Jin seemed so natural in this environment while I felt and looked like I had stumbled into the wrong scene.

Afterwards we explored the city for a little while and walked into various cute shops together. Every once in a while the paparazzi would come up to Jin to try and ask a few questions. Mainly about whether or not I was his girlfriend or whether he will be participating in the next martial arts tournament; but he ignored them all and directed me away from all the distractions.

As nightfall was quickly approaching we ended up at the park. It was so beautiful at night with the lights on and the flowers still in bloom. We walked the park trail until we reached the lake on the other side and sat in front of it watch the moon's light reflect off the water.

"Thank you for today," I said shyly while squeezing Jin's hand.

"Yeah, today was the most fun I've had in a really long time. Probably the most fun I've ever had." Jin explained squeezing my hand back. "You know, you probably don't remember this but we actually knew each other before high school."

I giggled a little bit, "What are you talking about? I think I would remember you if we ever met before."

"I'm serious," Jin exclaimed letting out a small chuckle. "It was after my mother died when I was eight and I just moved in with my grandfather. It seemed in an instant it seemed like my whole life was turned upside down. I had no friends, until that day I didn't even know I had family, I was completely alone as a child."

"But you're grandpa, and uncle, and you're father they were there for you weren't they?"

"Family goes deeper than blood relations. We called each other family but I've never met them in my life until a couple weeks after my mother died. And I've never even seen my father only pictures of him. Lei took care of me, but I knew he has always been jealous of me since I was next in line to take over the Mishima- Zaibatsu. My grandfather has always been interested in grooming me to take over the company and training me in martial arts. None of them really cared about my well being; that's not a real family."

The air grew silent as Jin tried to gather his thoughts. This must have been so difficult for Jin, to be experience so many emotions and opening up to me. I just wanted to hold him and make his pain go away. "As a kid," Jin continued. "I was angry and often gave my grandfather trouble by running away from home all the time. Eventually he sent me to live with my great grandfather Jinpachi in the country side so he could focus on expanding the company."

"My great grandfather, was a great man. He was very stern but knew how to show his kind side. I remember one day in particular he called me away from my training to introduce me to one of his friends. I remember he looked me in the eyes and said, _Jin I need you to be on your best behavior. A friend of mine is going to be staying with us for about a week or so. Now his granddaughter is Chinese and speaks very little Japanese. Be sure to be nice to her._ I remember being so pissed because we would have company all the time but none of them have actually stayed for more than a night or two."

"But anyways I remember seeing this little girl with her hair tied in pigtails and had the most obnoxious Chinese accent I've ever heard." Jin laughed at himself think back on his memories. It's cute seeing this side of him genuinely laughing at himself.

"It's funny cause I hated you at first; you always followed me around everywhere and I couldn't understand what the hell she was saying... but as the days went by she sort of grew on me and next thing I knew we were friends... can you believe it my first friend after my mother passed, and I could barely even talk to her." Jin looked over at me and stared into my eyes before landing a soft tender kiss on my lips.

"I love you Xiaoyu, I've always loved you and everything about you. You're so high stung and quirky. You're passionate about everything you do and you never quite until you get what you want. I've loved you then and I'm still in love you now... and that's why this is even harder for me to say..." Jin stammered while trying to avoid looking into my eyes.

"Tell me what?" I asked. Jin stood up and turned his back to me. I quickly stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong, why won;'t you look at me?"

Jin took a deep breath before telling me,"This might be the last time I ever see you."

"Wha-what are you talking about silly, why wouldn't we be able to see each other anymore?" I asked as a big knot started forming in my throat. I circled around his body to stand in front of him and grabbed his hands. In my heart I knew what he was going to say to me... I just prayed it would be something different.

"Tomorrow I'll be leaving to go train in the mountains with my grandfather."

"But what about school, you can't just drop out of school. You have to finish."

"I already put in my resignation. All the paperwork has already been approved."

We stood there in a moment of silence for a minute. I looked down at our hands together and tried ferociously to fight back the tears. "It'll only be for a few months, it's not like you'll be gone forever right."

"I don't know how strong Ogre is but I imagine he'll be my greatest adversary yet. I don't know when or if I'll come back so I won't ask you to wait for me-"

Before Jin could even finish that sentence I slapped him across his check. Out of respect for me he moved his face over even though I know I didn't hurt him at all. All my efforts to hold back my feelings were failing and I could feel a stream of hot tears rolling down my face. He didn't look back at me even once he just stood there, with his hands in his pockets. "I can't... I can't anymore." At this point my face was completely covered in tears and my words were becoming harder to say, "I don't understand you, if you knew this was the end result then why would you...? And Hwoarang and Lili... You're so reckless coming into people's lives with no regard for the consequences of your actions... I'm through." I ended running away and leaving Jin to stand by himself in his pity.

I ran all the way to the train station and took the first one to take me back home. I grabbed onto one of the handrails to keep myself steady as the train moved and faced the window to hide the waterfall of tears streaming down my cheeks.


End file.
